


Catching, Not Chasing  (Because ‘Hungry Like The Wolf’ Was Too Cliché)

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Rimming, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was staring at Stiles with a predatory grin.  Stiles shivered with anticipation when the alpha’s eyes flashed red.  It was a threat, a promise.</p><p>“Do I get a head start?”</p><p>Derek reached for the hem of his shirt, “You have as long as it takes me to get my clothes off.” He said in a low voice.</p><p>Stiles’ eyes widened before he spun and began running away, Derek’s dark chuckled following him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching, Not Chasing  (Because ‘Hungry Like The Wolf’ Was Too Cliché)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Halloween, but I couldn't get a break from life to get it written in time. I also agonized over it because it was my first time writing xeno. I’m still not confident that it’s really good, but I can’t let it sit on my computer any longer. Hopefully you’ll enjoy it, constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> This is unproofed/unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out.

* * *

 

**Catching, Not Chasing**

**(Because _‘Hungry Like The Wolf’_ Was Too Cliché)**

 

 

The full moon fell on Halloween and after doing the obligatory teenaged holiday activities, dressing up, being told they’re too old for trick-or-treating but getting candy anyway, the pack met up in the preserve for a moon run.

 

They all ran together at first, nipping at each other, pushing each other to run faster or chase after small game.  But as the moon rose higher and the wolves lost more of themselves to its call, they began breaking away from the whole into smaller groups.

 

Peter moved off on his own, as he usually did on full moons, likely to chase down larger prey.  Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Cora trotted off nipping and chasing each other.  Scott followed after Allison like a lost puppy.  That left Derek staring at Stiles with a predatory grin.  Stiles shivered with anticipation when the alpha’s eyes flashed red.  It was a threat, a promise.

 

“Do I get a head start?”

 

Derek reached for the hem of his shirt, “You have as long as it takes me to get my clothes off.” He said in a low voice.

 

Stiles’ eyes widened before he spun and began running away from the paths the pack had taken, Derek’s dark chuckled following him.  This wasn’t new for Stiles; he and Derek played chase every full moon since they became _them_.  However, he usually stayed in beta form and toyed with Stiles rather than catch him.  When he went for a full alpha shift, his sole purpose was to catch his prey.

 

Stiles’ objective wasn’t to evade capture—that would never be possible with Derek in any form—but he needed to get as far away from the super-senses of the other pack members.  Derek was possessive of Stiles under normal circumstances, but during the full moon and fully shifted, he would take any wolf’s presence as a challenge to his claim on Stiles.  Once Isaac, who was drawn to the scent of the alpha and his mate, stumbled into the middle of their rendezvous.  He only meant to get close to them, to bathe himself in their combined scents.  It didn’t end well.  Derek had nearly gutted Isaac, stopping only because Stiles had interfered and Derek could _never_ harm his mate.  Isaac slunk off to lick his wounds and seek comfort from his other pack mates.  In the morning, Derek began a guilt trip that lasted until the following full moon.

 

Peter explained to the pack why it had happened and how it would always be Derek’s natural instinct to fight for and protect his mate or cubs.  Under the thrall of the full moon, that instinct took over everything else and increased with each form as he became more wolf than man.  Derek had attacked Isaac while in beta form, so Stiles knew that if an attack occurred in alpha form…he would never be fast enough to stop it; wolf-Derek would go for the throat without a thought.

 

Peter assured the pack that once they had been together longer, once Derek grew surer and more confident in their relationship—because let’s face it, Derek had the worst kind of relationship issues.  But once he felt that Stiles was settled and sure of his bond with Derek, his wolf would only perceive non-pack members as threats.  So until that time, Stiles made it his goal to get far enough away that the pack wouldn’t be drawn to their scents.

 

The wily teen had become very adept at running through the woods at night.  The pack spent so much time training in the preserve that he knew even the most hidden paths like the back of his hand.  With the moon lighting his way, finding the path to his favorite clearing was child’s play.  It was wide and filled with lush grass and moss covered trees.  He reached it just as Derek tackled him.  Stiles rolled with the wolf, laughing until the came to a stop with him on his back and Derek looming over him, licking his face.

 

“You caught me Sourwolf.” He laughed scratching his fingers through the ruff of the wolf’s neck.  Derek growled playfully at being petted, but Stiles only laughed more.  The laughter was punched out of him as Derek’s forepaws pressed on his shoulders and he dropped a good bit of his weight down on his boy, pinning him beneath him.

 

Derek went back to licking his face, moving down to his chin and neck.  He nipped gently at his skin and let out a quiet rumble when Stiles moaned.  Derek’s teeth then tugged on the front of his red hoody and he eased himself down to cover Stiles’ lower half.

 

Understanding what he wanted, Stiles sat up and began pulling off his jacket and then his shirt.  When his alabaster skin was exposed, Derek moved back to tasting it.  His large tongue moved over Stiles’ nipples, pulling tiny, “ooh, uhh” noises from his throat.  He trailed down his stomach, leaving his wet nipples exposed to the cool October air, pulling them into even tighter peaks.

 

“Fuck!” Stiles cried out when he felt Derek’s muzzle pressing against his groin.  He was breathing in the pungent scent of arousal he found there.  He was pressing against his hardening shaft, sending jolts of pleasure spreading through him.  And then Derek's heavy tongue was dragging over his zipper, wetting the denim and driving Stiles' dick crazy.

 

“Oh my God, Derek.” He moaned, but before he could continue he was being pushed over by Derek’s strong paws.  Stiles flailed and yelped when the wolf’s nose pressed against his ass, snuffling and licking before letting out a whine.

 

“Can you smell how ready I am for you?” Stiles breathed.  Derek rumbled in response, pressing his nose deeper.  “I’ve been thinking about it all day.” Stiles continued.  “I want you.” He panted.

 

Derek growled in agreement.  “I want you just like this.  Want you to fuck me like this.” He begged and Derek whined again.  And then he was pawing at Stiles’ denim clad ass, threatening to claw the material out of the way.

 

“Okay.” Stiles assented and rolled himself onto his back.  Derek’s nose was pressed into his crotched again as he fumbled with his belt.  Stiles toed out of his shoes as he opened his belt and popped the open the button of his jeans.  He could already see the glistening, red head of Derek’s cock peeking out and moaned at the sight.  “I can’t wait to get you inside me.” He murmured as he eased his zipper down.

 

Stiles only got his pants down far enough to uncover his leaking dick before Derek was on him, his tongue running the length of him.  Derek’s tongue in this form was wide and rough and giving the kind of friction that would have Stiles coming in no time if he kept it up.  “Derek, please,” his plea was clipped and broken, “wanna come with you knotted inside me.”

 

Derek whined again.  He moved to nip at his boy’s chin and his hips jerked in aborted little thrusts, brushing their cocks together.  “Fuck lemme turn over for you.”

 

Derek eased back and gave Stiles enough room to maneuver himself onto his knees.  He laid his cheek into the grass and moved his hands to spread himself open for Derek.  The wolf wasted no time in nosing at the already slick entrance.

 

Stiles had already gotten himself slick on the inside and had fingered himself open in anticipation of this.  Derek, unable to resist his heady scent, ran his tongue from balls to crack.  He did it again and again pulling choked sobs from his mate.  And then he focused on the furled opening, licking at the pucker until he tasted only Stiles.

 

“Fuck.” He cried with the tongue began pushing inside.  He couldn’t get very deep, but it was enough to make Stiles shake and moan.  “Please Derek, fuck me.”

 

Stiles felt Derek’s weight on him, felt his paws wrap around his waist.  Derek’s hips were thrusting wildly, his cock brushing against his hole and then slipping past.  Derek was whining in frustration, but he was too wound up to slow down.  Stiles moved a hand between them and grasped his cock.  He stroked it a few times causing Derek to growl and nip at the nape of his neck.  So Stiles lined Derek up against his hole, Derek’s hips jerked forward and the head was breaching him.

 

Stiles let out a low moan as Derek worked himself inside in increments until he bottomed out and his balls slapped against Stile’s ass.  Derek began pumping his hips in earnest slamming himself into Stiles.  Derek’s cock was thick and stretching him wide; Stiles groaned with pleasure as it filled him over and over and again.  He dragged his tongue over Stiles’ neck tasting the sweat there.  Derek’s coarse fur was scraping against his skin; the claws on his paws were digging into his hips, just shy of drawing blood.  He was panting heavily on Stiles’ neck and making rumbling growls as he pressed into Stile’s tight heat. 

 

Derek had no self-control when he was in this form.  He couldn’t slow down or make sure Stiles was enjoying himself, although judging from the moans, he was.  But his thrusts never slowed, his only thoughts were, “ _mate, mount, breed.”_  

 

Stiles could tell from his erratic thrusts that Derek was close.  His cock hung heavy and leaking between his legs.  He wrapped his fist around it and began pumping slowly.  “Do it Derek.” He growled.  “Put your knot in me!”

 

Derek’s paws held onto Stiles’ hips tighter and his thrusts became harder, deeper, more insistent.  Stiles felt the bump at the base of Derek’s cock pushing against is rim.  “Yeah give it to me!” he begged.  Derek growled, thrust once, twice, three times and his knot slipped inside of Stiles.

 

“Yes!” Stiles cried when he felt the knot brush against his prostate.  He moved his hand faster over his cock as Derek continued making small jerking thrusts.  Stiles could feel the knot swelling and pressing harder on the bundle of nerves that shot shocks of pleasure through him.  Derek’s teeth clamped onto the back of his neck as he shoved in deep and stilled.  He howled when his orgasm burst through him.  Stiles felt the hot liquid filling his channel, twisted his fist over his cock, pressed his thumb against the underside of his head and came with a shout.

 

“Fuuuck!” he grunted as his cock erupted, sending thick spurts of come over his hand and into the grass beneath him.

 

Derek’s hips juddered as he continued filling his mate with his seed, breeding him.  He rumbled when the scent of Stiles’ release filled the air, happy he had given his mate such pleasure.  All too soon he felt his boy shaking beneath him and eased his paws away from his hips.  Carefully he maneuvered Stiles to lie flat, and then rolled them onto their sides.  He whined and Stiles hissed as the knot tugged against his rim with the movement.

 

When they were settled, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow, Derek nuzzled Stiles neck, nipping and licking at the delicate skin there.  “I love you too Sourwolf.” Stiles sighed and snuggled back against Derek’s fur and waited for his knot to shrink.  “Happy Halloween, Der.” He yawned before dozing off, wrapped in Derek’s warmth.

 


End file.
